disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadpig/Gallery
Images of Cadpig from 101 Dalmatians: The Series Promotional Material 101 Dalmatians series.jpg Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly.jpg Horace& Jasper.jpg 101 Dalmatians buttons and postcard.JPG|Promo material featuring Cadpig Television ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig angry Pink Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly.JPG|Cadpig with Rolly and Lucky (in pink) Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_WRMBLOEDL.jpg|Lucky with Rolly, Cadpig and Spot Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_CCTMCWCGKDL.jpg Lucky Cadpig Rolly Spot TTUSTSITSDL.jpg Rolly, Cadpig, and Lucky clap paws.JPG|Cadpig, Lucky and Rolly clap paws Lucky Cadpig Rolly Spot SWPTTOTCTDL.jpg Pongo, Rolly, Spot, and Cadpig.JPG|Cadpig, Rolly and Spot looking scared Cadpig with a flower on her.JPG|Cadpig with a dirt pile and a flower on her Cadpig wearing medival clothes.JPG|Cadpig wearing clothes from medival times Cadpig on a bubble.JPG|Cadpig on a bubble, pointing to Roger Dearly Cadpig looking at the TV oddly.JPG|Cadpig looking weirdly at the TV Cadpig looking at a small city.JPG|Cadpig looking at Cruella's latest scheme Cadpig hiding under the TV.JPG|Cadpig hiding under the television Cadpig at the director's chair.JPG|Cadpig at the director's chair for Thunderbolt's TV series Lucky_Cadpig_Rolly_Spot_Vendell.jpg|Cadpig, Lucky, Rolly and Spot with Vendella Lucky_Cadpig_Lance_Welcome_THere.jpg|Cadpig and Lucky with Lance Mooch Cadpig COMBFDL.png|Cadpig with Mooch Mooch Cadpig TLATS.jpg|Cadpig and Mooch kissing Mooch Cadpig FCFCMDL.png|Cadpig's fire of anger MFM Cadpig Fangs.png|Cadpig angry with fangs MFM Cadpig VEDL.png|Cadpig battles El Diablo Mooch Cadpig GTMDL.png|Cadpig glares at Mooch Mooch Cadpig WALDL.png|Cadpig and Mooch's love dream Mooch Cadpig OTHWTSDL.jpg|Cadpig and Mooch watching the sunset PSISM Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig in the mud Mooch Cadpig CSMOHHLDL.jpg|Cadpig giving Mooch a makeover Mooch Cadpig MWCTGBDLDL.jpg|Mooch watching Cadpig from afar Mooch Cadpig MWCTGBDL.jpg|Mooch following Cadpig Mooch ATGAB Cadpig LTHDL.jpg|Cadpig diving onto Mooch Mooch WagonACHDSWIDL.jpg|Cadpig works on Mooch's wagon MoochIHD Cadpig PIHCDL.jpg|Cadpig thinking of Mooch Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Cadpig looking at the audience Dogs and Cruella in costume.JPG|Cadpig in a costume Flying dog.JPG|Cadpig flying Disguised Cadpig.JPG|Cadpig in disguise Cadpig and Spot crying.JPG|Cadpig and Spot crying Cadpig crying.png|Cadpig in tears as her parents leave on vacation Cadpig as the Ghost of Christmas Past.JPG|Cadpig as The Ghost of Christmas Past Cadpig at Christmas time.JPG|Cadpig at Christmas time Cadpig swimming.JPG|Cadpig swimming Lucky and Cadpig seasick.JPG|Cadpig and Lucky getting seasick Lucky, Spot, Cadpig, and Rolly dancing.JPG|Cadpig, Lucky, Rolly and Spot dancing Spot, Rolly, and Cadpig laughing.JPG|Cadpig, Rolly and Spot laughing The blue crew 101.JPG|Cadpig, Lucky, Rolly and Spot in blue-ish oil Blaze&Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig and Blaze Comeoncadpig.jpg|Cadpig with Two-Tone Yeeeee.jpg|Cadpig acting weird CadpigForWiki.png|Cadpig worried Grumpy.jpg|Cadpig grumpy Hypnosis.jpg|Cadpig hypnotizing Lieutenant Pug CadpigCuteHurt.jpg|Cadpig with Spot CadpigEvilLaught.jpg|Cadpig laughing evilly Cadpig Hugs Lucky.png|Cadpig welcoming Lucky back Extremecloseup.jpg|Cadpig in front of the camera CuteCadpigAwwwwww.jpg|Cadpig with "puppy dog" eyes Cadpig3.jpg|Cadpig talking CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig pushing a computer button Bouncy Cadpig.png|Cadpig's usual playful bouncing and hopping Cadpig7.jpg|Cadpig gazing at the sky Unsurecadpig.jpg|Cadpig looking happy Cadpig pulling spot on a wagon.JPG|Cadpig pulling Spot Chicken on a wagon Cadpig hanging on to the train bar.JPG|Cadpig holding on a train bar Cadpig in Danger.png|Cadpig falling from a bridge and into a river Lucky and Cadpig hugs.png|Cadpig hugging Lucky for accepting his cone Endscene.jpg|Cadpig and Spot breaking the fourth wall Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 8.jpg The_blue_crew_101.jpg|Spot, Cadpig, Lucky and Rolly in bluish oil SplishingAndSplashing11.jpg SplishingAndSplashing36.jpg Cadpig's Bad Hairdo.png|Cadpig hating her new look from the groomers Cadpig Begging.png|Cadpig pleading for Lance the lobster Pongo-SnowBounders02.jpg Pongo&Pups-FilmFatale.jpg Groupshot-SnowBounders02.jpg Groupshot-SnowBounders.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought03.jpg Pongo and Perdita -FoodForThought02.jpg Groupshot-FoodForThought.jpg TOTHTLCadpigDL.jpg|"Tell you, how to live your life?" CadpigRolly2.jpg MallPups2.png Cadpig cuddles Spot.jpg Rolly and Cadpig depressed without Lucky.png Miscellaneous Concept_Cadpig_Art.png|Concept art of Cadpig, found on Cartoonist Business Card Cadpig Mcdonalds promo.JPG|Cadpig 1998 McDonald's car set 1998 101 Dalmatians the Series McDonalds toys.JPG|Cadpig with the other collectible cars Category:Character galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries